Screen printing stencils in use throughout the screen printing industry often require treatment with screen filler (or sealer) coatings prior to their use in actual printing, to prevent the occurrence of unwanted marks within the indicia to be applied, caused by imperfections, such as pinholes arising in the stencil media itself. Such treatments with screen fillers are performed by spreading or brushing these liquid coatings onto the screen printing stencil surface by means of brushes or flat card-like object used as a squeegee. When the coating is dry, the resultant treated screen printing stencil is free of pinholes and other such imperfections and ready for use.
It would be economically advantageous within the screen printing industry to use a screen filler applicator that permits the simultaneous dispensing and spreading of screen filler coatings in a single continuous application from a single container/applicator. It is one purpose of the invention to provide a screen filler applicator that permits the screen filling treatment to be carried out in a single application process. Another purpose of the invention is to provide replaceable and inexpensive cardboard squeegee blades. A further purpose of the invention is to allow the use of a refillable fluid reservoir for the screen filler material at substantial savings in the cost of containers.